Cuestión de curvas
by Wosda
Summary: Dicen que el primer paso es la aceptación…pues bien, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en aquél momento aceptando muchas cosas: Estaba desempleado, soltero y definitivamente había engordado. AU/SasuSaku


**¡Holi!**

**Acá estoy yo con otro fanfic. Por favor, no me peguen por no haber puesto conti de Private Classes, la estoy escribiendo pero llevo solo cuatro páginas de doc y sigo poniéndole empeño. **

**¿Cómo se me ocurrió esto?**

**Pues la verdad no lo sé, en un momento de la madrugada se me ha venido esta idea a la cabeza, la escribí y acá vengo a dejárselas.**

**Siento que he escrito demasiado, generalmente no escribo más de 9 páginas de word y esta vez han sido muchas más...espero que puedan leerlo entero.  
>Esta historia (al igual que Privatte Classes) será corta (o eso espero) aunque sí tendrá más capítulos que privatte classes (que contaría con un máximo de 4 capítulos)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de ser así habría mucho más SasuSaku y un Itachi solo para mi.**

* * *

><p>.-.<p>

.-.

**.- El planteamiento del "problema" de Uchiha Sasuke -.**

**.-.**  
><strong>.-.<strong>

El pitido de la máquina _–el cual le pareció increíblemente similar al de aquellos vehículos grandes y de carga pesada al retroceder-_ llenó el cuarto de baño, rebotando contra las paredes de forma invisible e incrustándose en los tímpanos del joven hombre quien, frustrado, veía los escuetos números negros de la balanza. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad y de odio creció dentro de él luego de ver la cifra ya que sentía _-muy en el fondo… ¿De su corazón?-_ que todo había sido culpa de su estúpido hermano mayor, de su padre, de la compañía telefónica y de la maldita navidad…bueno, bueno, y suya también, él tenía un poco de culpa…bueno, ¡Bastante culpa!

De haber prestado atención a la primera vez aquello no estaría sucediendo de _esa_ forma, los números habrían bajado y _ESO_ definitivamente no se vería _así _de lamentable.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido siempre un hombre apuesto y deseado por toda mujer que se cruzara con él y aquello no era para menos. El hombre era bastante alto, de hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, abdomen marcado, piernas firmes y definidas_… ¡Y ni hablar de su trasero!,_ todo, absolutamente todo en aquél hombre parecía creado por los dioses con la intensión de burlarse de cualquier mujer que se fijase en él pues sus posibilidades con él eran sumamente bajas; esto no se debía a que el Uchiha tuviese estándares altos en cuanto a las mujeres sino que el sujeto era un completo adicto a su trabajo y al hecho de superar en su hermano para poder ser él quien se quedase con la compañía familiar.

Los Uchiha eran bien conocidos por ser hombres de negocios, su padre había labrado aquella compañía desde la nada y terminó construyendo un imperio y amasando una exuberante fortuna. Sasuke había trabajado toda su vida en la compañía, a sus 24 años era uno de los empleados más capaces de la compañía y todo debido a que empezó a trabajar desde muy joven en ella y en enriquecer sus conocimientos.

Por supuesto, todo esto opacado por su hermano mayor, _Itachi Uchiha. _

Itachi era un prodigio y aquello no podía negarse. Parecía tener habilidad para todo, era un hombre muy apuesto y deseado pero siempre entregado a su trabajo _–al igual que su hermano menor-_ trabajando en una de las oficinas externas de la compañía.

Aún así Itachi jamás había demostrado interés alguno en unirse a la oficina matriz de la compañía y ocupar el puesto de su padre en cuanto él decidiera jubilarse, por lo que cuando a Sasuke le notificaron que su hermano tomaría el puesto como jefe de la compañía aquello _–que tan poco sentido tenía para él-_ le pareció una broma de mal gusto.

Pero no era una broma, efectivamente su hermano tomaría aquél cargo por el que Sasuke tanto había trabajado. El menor de los Uchiha le dedicó unas frías palabras a su padre y desapareció de su vista, completamente furioso. La madre de Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha, le dijo que debía tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con cabeza fría pero ella sabía que su hijo siempre se dejaba llevar por el impulso y temía que su relación con su padre no fuese a mejorar en lo absoluto.

Ellos nunca habían sido muy apegados el uno al otro, Fugaku _–el padre de Sasuke- _siempre había comparado a ambos hijos entre sí, Itachi siempre hacía bien las cosas y que Fugaku se lo echara en cara a su hijo menor solo hizo que la relación entre ellos se hiciese cada vez menos soportable. Fugaku prefería a Itachi sobre Sasuke y había quedado en evidencia en múltiples ocasiones pero aquella vez había quedado claro quien había sido el hijo preferido de Fugaku.

—_Hablamos luego —_fue todo lo que Sasuke le dijo a su madre mientras se acomodaba la corbata del traje y se disponía a salir de la casa. Se subió a su automóvil y salió rápido de las cercanías de la mansión Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba furioso, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?, era obvio que su padre le iba a ceder el puesto a su hijo preferido y no a él. Pisó el acelerador mientras viajaba autopista arriba en dirección a la nada, realmente no quería saber nada ni de su familia ni de la maldita empresa ni de una mierda. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar dentro del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y él comenzó a intentar sacar el teléfono pero este no se decidía a salir. Miró hacia su bolsillo y nuevamente intentó sacar el teléfono _–que no paraba de sonar-_ lo sostuvo en su mano y rogó que no fuese ningún familiar. Leyó la pantalla y se dio cuenta enseguida que se trataba de la compañía telefónica, seguramente llamando para ofrecer alguna de sus nuevas y costosas tarifas telefónicas. Gruñó con desagrado y el sonido de una bocina golpeó sus oídos.

_Se había descuidado demasiado_. Sasuke dio vuelta al volante provocando un giro brusco para evitar estrellarse con el coche que se venía justo frente a él y haciendo que su propio auto se desestabilizara, patinara en el pavimento y diera una vuelta, dejando el auto de cabeza y a Sasuke dentro del mismo _–gracias al cinturón-_ pero inconsciente.

Una luz demasiado fuerte le penetró la piel de los párpados y le despertó de golpe. Sasuke apartó la lamparilla del doctor con una mano y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberse movido siquiera. Un dolor punzante le inundó el brazo en cuestión y el resto de su cuerpo le siguió como una respuesta en cadena. Soltó una maldición en voz alta.

—_Ya está bien —_dijo alguien en tono de burla, aquél había sido Itachi.

Allí estaba Sasuke, con la maldita bata del hospital y con una escayola que le cubría el pie y parte de la pierna_, "Maravilloso"_ fue lo que pensó.

Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente e Itachi intentaba calmarla mientras el doctor continuaba haciéndole exámenes básicos. El sonido de las máquinas a su alrededor, de su madre llorando, de Itachi haciendo bromas innecesarias y del doctor preguntándole cosas hacían que deseara volver a dormir un largo rato.

—_Al parecer todo está en orden, tiene varias heridas menores pero mejorará—_dictaminó el doctor.

¿Heridas menores?, se había roto un maldito hueso, todo le dolía hasta el borde de lo insospechado y al parecer eran heridas menores, _"Heridas menores mis huevos"_ se dijo Sasuke mentalmente.

Luego de que el médico los dejase a solas, su madre se calmara _-e Itachi dejase de hablar-_ todo se sintió más calmado. Sasuke estaba ahora semi-sentado en la ridícula cama de hospital e intentando asegurarle a su madre que a sus 24 años era perfectamente capaz de manejar sin volver mierda el automóvil y sin joderse una pierna.

Y entonces, solo por un instante Sasuke sintió un profundo _odio_ hacia su compañía telefónica.

Mikoto le dijo a Sasuke que su padre había estado allí cuando le llevaron a la clínica pero que tuvo que retirarse por asuntos de trabajo. Por supuesto que Sasuke no se creyó aquello, su padre tenía meses sin visitar la compañía y solo lo hacía cuando Sasuke le decía que no estaba mal pasearse por allá de vez en cuando.

La mujer besó a su hijo en la frente y le informó que en unos días podría irse a casa. Se despidió de él y se fue.

Estando solo en la habitación miró hacia sus pies y se sintió ridículo con aquella escayola, él jamás se había roto algo _-aunque sabía que no se había roto nada y que solo era una grieta en el hueso la cual debían dejar sanar- _y eso que durante su infancia había sido muy travieso; se trepaba a lugares altos y jugaba a ser _ninja _junto con sus dos amigos de la infancia, _Naruto y Sakura_.

Sintió nostalgia ante aquellos días pero inmediatamente alejó aquél pensamiento y se dedicó a escrutar la maldita bata de hospital que le cubría escasamente sus virtudes y que_ –por la postura que tenía- _le habría dejado ver todo de no ser por la sábana blanca que le cubría parcialmente desde la cintura para abajo.

Y allí fijó su vista, justo en aquél sutil abultamiento que descansaba en su cintura. Los últimos años de su vida la actividad física de Sasuke se había reducido a las esporádicas ocasiones en las que el ascensor de la residencia donde vivía se averiaba y él no tenía de otra más que subir por las escaleras. Siendo sinceros, aquello no eran más que 3 pisos y no era verdadero esfuerzo.

Además de aquello se le sumaba que los últimos meses de su trabajo habían sido arduos, pasaba el 90% de su tiempo en la oficina, consumiéndose en el stress cotidiano y sumergiéndolo en aquel cliché de los empleos de oficina donde los empleados se alimentan inadecuadamente y comienzan a desarrollar saludables asentamientos de grasa, especialmente en la parte media, ese lugar que Sasuke inspeccionaba justo ahora.

Claro que había notado como ya no ocupaba el cinturón para sostener sus pantalones y que ahora en cambio estos comenzaban a ajustarle demasiado, por supuesto que también había notado como su cuerpo había comenzado a sentirse más blando en ciertos lugares donde antes no lo era y que esto era especialmente en su abdomen, pero no le había dado mucha importancia pues seguía ocupado con su trabajo y tampoco es como si fuese a dejar de comer.

¿Ejercitarse?, ni hablar, no quería meterse a un lugar lleno de tíos obsesionados con sus cuerpos y él con _"eso"_ en su sección media.

Mirándolo mejor, no era la gran cosa, unos kilos más no afectaban tanto. Sasuke era un hombre alto y de seguro no se veía tan mal, _¿No?_

Decidió despejar aquella idea de su mente y relajarse un poco, ya tendría tiempo para ponerse en forma. Se disponía a dormid cuando minutos después su mejor amigo, _Naruto Uzumaki_, entró a la habitación armando un completo escándalo.

— _¡Que ridículo te ves con esa bata teme! —_gritó el hombre rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna dibujada en sus labios.

La conversación entre ambos fluyó y finalmente terminó cuando el Uzumaki le informó que saldría un rato con Hinata, la novia del rubio, y que ya se iba.

Y entonces la habitación quedó en silencio, y allí estaba Sasuke, solo. Estaba muy acostumbrado a vivir de aquella manera así que no le dio vueltas al asunto y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era dormir.

Cuando por fin dejaron salir a Sasuke de aquélla maldita clínica hubo una sola cosa en su cabeza, algo que no iba a extrañar jamás, la comida de aquél deprimente lugar. Le habían ofrecido para comer una cantidad demasiado pequeña y casi risible de arroz blanco y pastoso con algo que él identificó como lentejas pero cuyo sabor no le provocaron satisfacción alguna ni a sus papilas gustativas ni a su estómago. Finalmente _–y desdichadamente-_ le habían dado un vaso de plástico con un líquido rojo y transparentoso que había querido hacerse pasar por gelatina pero que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

— _¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku's a celebrar que ya te dejaron salir de la cárcel? —_bromeó el Uzumaki cuando fue a recogerlo a la clínica. Sasuke dijo un _"Hmp"_ como respuesta y Naruto entendió aquello como un sí.

Horas después llegó a casa, visiblemente empachado y con deseos de tumbarse en su cómoda cama y morir. Estaba demasiado cansado, quizás por el peso extra en su estómago o quizás por el nuevo esfuerzo de tener que estabilizarse en las muletas para no apoyar su pie inútil en el suelo, _quizás ambas cosas._

Cerró la puerta del departamento tras de sí mientras seguía agradeciendo al servicio de mantenimiento del ascensor por mantenerlo funcionando justo en ese momento tan precario de su vida. Dejó las llaves en algún lugar de la casa y se encaminó hacia el cuarto donde tuvo una fuerte batalla con sus jeans quienes se negaban a dejarle salir el pie con la escayola. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea usar aquellos jeans justo en ese momento.

Luego de forcejear un rato _–y de sudar como nunca en su vida-_ encendió la calefacción y decidió que la mejor opción era dormirse justo en ese momento y tal como estaba, en bóxers, pues tener que luchar con más ropa para ponérsela no estaba en sus planes.

Días después recibió la visita de su mejor amigo quien llevaba en manos una bolsa llena de cervezas y botanas. Se sentaron a beber y a comer mientras charlaban cosas triviales hasta que al Uzumaki se le ocurrió mencionar cierta compañía y cierto nuevo jefe de la misma.

—_Me importa una mierda lo que hagan —_declaró el menor de los Uchiha para luego dar un largo trago a su cerveza. Por supuesto que le importaba. _—No pienso volver a la maldita compañía. Tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir el tiempo que llevaré esta ridícula cosa en el pie —_hiso énfasis sobre la escayola. _—Y muchos años más de hecho. Mientras tanto pensaré qué hacer —_sentenció con cierto odio en sus palabras.

—_Podrías vender tus acciones a un buen precio—_dijo el rubio. Y _-por muy extraño que sonara-_ a Sasuke le había parecido una idea maravillosa. Se pondría en contacto con Shikamaru _–su abogado de confianza-_ y pondría aquello en marcha.

—_Hmp —_dijo en respuesta.

—_Ya decía yo que estabas muy hablador, teme —_se bufó el rubio.

—_Cállate, dobe —_contestó el otro.

Y el rubio siguió hablando de trivialidades, comentándole cosas sobre Hinata, sobre su trabajo y sobre cierto equipo de futbol que recién parecía que llegaría a las finales.

— _¡Teme, déjame papas a mi también! —_se quejó el Uzumaki mientras extendía su mano hacia las papas que el Uchiha cuidaba recelosamente. _—Yo que tú comenzaba a cuidar más lo que como, si sigues así vas a alcanzar a Chouji —_dijo el rubio, refiriéndose a uno de sus amigos en común, un hombre bastante pasado de peso.

Sasuke solo gruñó en respuesta y mandó a la mierda la opinión de su amigo, al menos hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando estaba nuevamente solo y dentro de su baño. Miró su reflejo en el espejo de medio cuerpo que colgaba en la pared y prestó suma atención a cierto bulto que meses atrás no estaba allí. Definitivamente había subido de peso y este se había asentado justo en su vientre.

Tocó su _–ahora-_ suave abdomen y decidió al instante que debía hacer algo al respecto pero a su vez también decidió que ese _"algo"_ lo haría al día siguiente.

Una risa irónica resonó en su cabeza pero la ignoró, quizás su subconsciente se burlaba de él pues el día siguiente llegó y Sasuke no hizo nada, al contrario, nada en su dieta básica mejoró, bueno, a menos que consideren que aumentar el tamaño de las porciones mejoraría su estado.

Cuando la primera prenda dejó de servirle él simplemente le restó importancia y sacó alguna prenda más grande, de esas que le regalaban en su cumpleaños o en navidad y que nunca atinaba a ser de su talla.

Durante todo el tiempo que transcurrió después Sasuke se volvió un poco ermitaño, Naruto intentó llevarlo a una que otra fiesta en ocasiones pero Sasuke nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como el alma de la fiesta y la verdad es que eso de las fiestas, la gente y el ruido no le llamaban en absoluto.

Naruto incluso trató de convencerlo una vez al decirle que Sakura, _una amiga de la infancia de ambos,_ había vuelto a Konoha luego de vivir tantos años en el extranjero y de terminar su carrera universitaria. Por supuesto, Sasuke no se lo creyó, Sakura había perdido contacto con ellos desde hace demasiado tiempo, tendrían 8 años a lo sumo cuando dejaron de verse, ¿Por qué buscarlos a ellos?, no le vio sentido.

Sasuke no había visitado más a su padre pero Shikamaru le había informado que debería hacerlo pues a final de cuentas debía notificar la venta de sus acciones y fue entonces cuando la primera gran alarma sonó para él.

La camisa de botones que solía usar varios meses atrás siempre le había quedado bastante suelta _-incluso con el peso que había ganado-_ pero en aquél momento en el que la sacó del gancho y la miró, solo con eso pudo notarla pequeña.

Cuando pasó los brazos en las mangas el cambio fue obvio, apenas entraba y ni hablar cuando intentó en vano unir una parte de la camisa con la otra para abotonarla.

No es como si su estómago fuese crecido de un momento para otro, ¡Claro que lo había notado!, pero una cosa era notarlo y otra enfrentarlo y aceptarlo.

Había un gran espacio entre ambos trozos de tela donde el abultado vientre del Uchiha sobresalía burlonamente _–desde el punto de vista de Sasuke-_ pues se notaba que estaba a varios kilos de servirle.

Pero Sasuke simplemente se rindió con el tema y decidió ponerse una camisa cualquiera _–que le quedaba demasiado ajustada-_ y una chaqueta deportiva.

En cuanto a su parte baja, hacía mucho que usaba un mono deportivo que le venía excelente en aquél momento así que se lo puso_ -junto con un par de zapatillas- _y salió de casa dando toda la pinta de dirigirse a ejercitar.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de sus padres, pensando seriamente en que debía conseguir un auto nuevo. Al llegar pagó la tarifa extra a regañadientes_–por horarios festivos- _y comenzó a caminar hacia la mansión. Era invierno y el frío se le calaba en la piel y casi le hacía tiritar, sin embargo este invierno era bastante ligero en comparación con los anteriores.

Llegó a la puesta y se sintió aliviado, tocó un par de veces y, luego de esperar un poco, una figura familiar se asomó en la puerta.

Su madre le vio de arriba hacia abajo. Ella no le había visto durante todos aquellos meses en los que Sasuke había estado en su periodo de _"hibernar"_ y ahora que lo veía podía notársele la sorpresa en el rostro. Sin embargo _–y para alivio de Sasuke-_ su madre no dijo nada y simplemente le abrazó muy fuerte para luego obligarle a agacharse un poco _–por la diferencia de estaturas-_ y así besar a su hijo en las mejillas.

—_Estoy tan feliz de verte —_dijo ella y Sasuke pudo notar una genuina felicidad en su rostro y en sus palabas. Él amaba a su madre, muy por encima de todo. —_Pasa, te vas a congelar aquí afuera —_dijo la mujer quien le había detenido antes en la puerta. Sasuke entró a casa y pudo ver que seguía igual a como la había visto meses antes. _—Ya sabes cómo es tu padre, no le gustan este tipo de festividades —_dijo la mujer al notar como Sasuke inspeccionaba todo con la mirada.

—_Shikamaru me dijo que debía entregar personalmente el aviso de la venta de mis acciones así que he venido a ello —_dijo Sasuke.

—_Podrán hablar luego de negocios —_dijo la mujer. Guió a su hijo hasta la cocina y este tomó asiento cerca del mesón. _—Deberías venir más seguido, soy tu madre no una noviecilla a la que puedes llamar para ver cómo está y ya —_ dijo la mujer, visiblemente ofendida.

—_Lo sé —_contestó él, serio. Sabía que su madre tenía razón.

— _¿Cómo estás de salud? —_preguntó la mujer. Sasuke enseguida tomó la indirecta.

—_Estoy bien. _

—_Me alegro…mañana quiero hacer una cena familiar. Sé que a ninguno de ustedes les gustan ese tipo de cosas pero ya estoy cansada de estas disputas y quiero un momento de paz con todos ustedes —_Mikoto le sirvió una taza de café a su hijo. _—Quédate hoy y mañana acá —_pidió luego, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Sasuke no sabía si podría soportar a su hermano mayor o a su padre durante tanto tiempo pero accedió. La mujer sonrió complacida y le dijo que debería acompañarla luego a comprar algunas cosas.

Horas después –_y luego de una suave discusión con su padre sobre las acciones-_ estaban ambos caminando por las frías calles de Konoha cuando su madre paró en seco frente a una tienda de ropa y dijo que deberían entrar a comprar algunos regalos. Dejaron las bolsas en uno de los cajones de la entrada y Mikoto le entregó la llave a Sasuke. Avanzaron entre los pasillos y Mikoto finalmente paró y comenzó a rebuscar entre las prendas hasta que sacó una y de la extendió a Sasuke.

La segunda señal estaba allí, frente a sus ojos.

—_No puedo ver a mi hijo vistiendo algo que a penas y le queda, tenemos el dinero suficiente como para comprar ropa si hace falta. Pruébatelo. _

Sasuke evaluó la expresión de su madre, no le había dicho nada sobre su peso _– no directamente-_ pero sí sobre su ropa. Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo _–muy a pesar de que aquello hería su orgullo-_ y decidió tomar todas las prendas que su madre le extendió, uniéndolas con las que él mismo decidió coger.

De pronto se sintió muy pequeño _–irónicamente-_ mientras la ropa se apilaba sobre sus brazos. De pronto él era de nuevo un niño pequeño siendo prácticamente llevado de la mano por su madre. Odió aquella sensación pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

Sasuke se sentía verdaderamente agradecido pues a pesar de todo él amaba a su madre y sin ella no sería el hombre que ahora era, él no podría imaginarse una vida sin sus padres, habría sido aún más solitario.

Cuando entró al probador y se sacó la camisa para sustituirla por las que su madre había elegido se dio cuenta de que le conocía muy bien, ninguna de las camisas parecían algo que él mismo no habría cogido del perchero y aquello le alivió, lo que no le gustó fue el hecho de que la diferencia de tallas entre el Sasuke de antes y el de ahora había crecido.

Y nuevamente ignoró el detalle. Sasuke pagó todo y le agradeció silenciosamente a su madre.

Esa noche y el resto del día siguiente no habló mucho con nadie. Leyó un par de libros de la estantería, libros que habían sido suyos y que ahora estaban en aquella mansión a la cual él ya no pertenecía. Distrajo su atención de la lectura cuando su hermano mayor le llamó.

Hablaron un rato, ciertamente Sasuke no odiaba su hermano, siempre le había admirado y a la vez envidiado pues Itachi siempre había logrado ir más allá de lo que Sasuke podía llegar. Mikoto interrumpió la charla trivial entre hermanos y los llamó a comer.

Y nuevamente allí estaba, descuidando lo que su conciencia le decía y haciendo travesuras. Si tan solo hubiese comido una porción más pequeña…o no hubiese comido las siguientes.

¿Pero quién no comete travesuras con su dieta en épocas navideñas?

Claro, que esto solo es válido cuando realmente sigues un plan de dieta, Sasuke solo seguía a sus malos hábitos y no paró hasta que se sintió plenamente empachado de nuevo.

Su familia no solía intercambiar regalos en lo absoluto así que cuando la cena terminó _–entre miradas despectivas por parte de su padre y regaños silenciosos de su madre- _Sasuke se fue a la que era antes su habitación y se acostó sobre la cama, echándose de costado pues acostarse boca arriba era una tortura.

Acarició su vientre tenso y supo en ese preciso instante que se había sobrepasado.

Pero nada cambió realmente, no hasta que las fechas navideñas pasaron y se levantó aquella mañana.

El teléfono sonó escandalosamente y el sonido inundó todo el departamento. Sasuke lo rebuscó entre los cojines del mueble y cuando por fin lo encontró vio que quien llamaba era Naruto.

Contestó.

— _¡Teme!, a que no adivinarás a quien tengo justo al lado —_dijo el rubio, gritando al otro lado de la línea. Sasuke sintió como si de pronto le doliese la cabeza.

_—Si es tu cerebro entonces recupéralo —_gruñó.

— _¡Oh, vamos Sasuke!, sé que si le pones empeño puedes adivinar —_intentó motivarle pero al ver que no hubo respuesta volvió a hablar. _— ¡Es Sakura!, justo estaba con Hinata por la principal y nos hemos topado de frente —_dijo de nuevo con visible emoción. Naruto y su jodido tema con la chica de la infancia.

—_Naruto, no me voy a cr-_

— _¿Aló?, ¿Sasuke? —_Escuchó al otro lado de la línea. Aquella voz definitivamente no era la de Naruto. _— ¡En serio eres tú!, hace mucho que no sé de ti —_dijo la chica y por un instante Sasuke imaginó que la chica le sonreía al teléfono, se le escuchaba muy feliz.

—_Sí —_atinó a decir.

—_Deberíamos vernos un día, los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos —_dijo la chica. _—Bueno, no treparemos paredes ni lanzaremos shurikens de cartón pero sería divertido —_se rió ella al otro lado de la línea.

—_Hmp—_ fue todo lo que dijo él. La chica chasqueó la lengua y se rió un poco nuevamente.

—_Sigues igual de hablador que antes por lo que veo, espero que tomes en cuenta la idea, nos vemos pronto —_y dicho aquello colgó.

Sasuke miró el teléfono por un rato y finalmente lo dejó en algún lugar del sofá. Los recuerdos de su infancia, jugando con Naruto y Sakura, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Naruto gritaba que algún día sería presidente y Sakura se abrazaba a él y decía cosas como "_Y yo seré la esposa de Sasuke-kun"._

Su ensimismamiento se vio interrumpido por su estómago que gruñó en protesta. Hasta el momento Sasuke no había comido absolutamente nada, la verdad se había levantado bastante tarde.

Miró hacia abajo y se sintió extraño pues mientras más veía menos suyo le parecía aquel vientre redondo que descansaba sobre una pequeña parte de sus muslos.

Se sentía apretado en la ropa _–nuevamente-,_ se levantó del sofá y cuando vio su reflejo de perfil en el espejo de su casa…_no le gustó nada lo que vio_.

Y allí estaba, sacando la balanza desde detrás del lavabo y quitándole las baterías al mando del control para ponérselas a la dichosa máquina. Puso sus pies sobre las marcas del aparato y esperó a que el dichoso pitido de la cantarina máquina diera su veredicto.

Sasuke no había usado aquella cosa desde hacía muchos años _–cuando iba al gimnasio y realmente cuidaba de su aspecto-_ por lo que ya casi no recordaba lo molesto que era el pitido de la máquina.

Pero había algo que definitivamente sí recordaba…antes, al mirar hacia abajo sí podía ver los números digitales de la balanza.

Tragó grueso y su pálido rostro palideció aún más ante los enormes números negros que parecían quemarle la vista con solo verlos.

Tocó su amplio vientre –_donde la mayor parte del peso se había asentado-_ y sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

_Ciento veinte kilos._

¿Cómo puede alguien aumentar tanto peso e ignorarlo durante tanto tiempo?, siento Sasuke Uchiha.

¿De qué valía que buscara culpables?, eso no haría que esos números volviesen al menos _30 cifras más abajo_ ni tampoco que la ropa volviese a sentarle _holgada._

Dicen que el primer paso es la aceptación…pues bien, Sasuke Uchiha estaba en aquél momento aceptando muchas cosas:

_Estaba desempleado, soltero y definitivamente había engordado._

* * *

><p><strong>.-.<strong>

**Y este es el final del primer capítulo.**

**Sí, ya introducidos en la "problemática" quiero que entiendan que Sasuke no está realmente obeso, mas sin embargo está definitivamente subido de peso. Si se les es un poco difícil imaginar exactamente como luce Sasuke me encargaré de tener un dibujo para ustedes en el segundo capítulo. **

**Otro aspecto muy importante es que este fanfic es SASUSAKU y pues nada.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y de mis idas por las ramas.**

**Recuerden, los reviews alimentan nuestra alma**

**¿Review?**

**.-.**


End file.
